Honor Thy Neighbor
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: After the final tournament finds Suzuka, Shishi, Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku safely dwelling in the living world until their home life is threatened with new human neighbors. Can the six hide their demon heritage or will they be relocated back to the Makai
1. New neighbors

**Yeah I know I really shouldn't be starting another story since I haven't even finished the Disney world one…but what the hell. The idea popped into my head when I was trying to go to sleep last night. Am I the only one who does that? Anyway, so the fact that I remembered it when I woke had to be a sign to write it…so yeah on with the fic, and I own nothing review but no flames…**

"No way." The Aussie shook his head at the wind master.

"I'm tell'n ya it's the truth."

"They couldn't be that big!" Chu insisted.

"They were! Bigger than…bigger than…bigger than anyone in Shishi's family ever had 'em!"

The samurai, who just happened to be walking into the kitchen at that time, turned to glare at the two sitting at the table. "And just what, pray tell, are we talking about?"

"Eggs of course!" Jin smiled.

"What?"

Chu turned to the bird-demon. "Jin says there's a bird's nest in the backyard with two of the biggest eggs he's seen."

"They'd be one hell of an omelet, they would!" Jin pictured.

"That's someone's nest you sick-o! …Wait, what were you saying about my family a minute ago?"

"Well, the Aussie be say'n the eggs weren't that big so I tried to compare to something. Then I saw ye walk'n in and figured that being the type of demon ye from that your kind must lay pretty good sized eggs…"

Shishi twitched. "…We do not lay eggs!"

"Well I should hope not Shishiwaka," Suzuka waved coming into the kitchen. "You are a guy."

"I meant the women of my race!" The blue-haired man fumed. "We're shape-shifters yes but we are still mammals!"

Jin shrugged, "Eh, whatever. They were still big eggs."

"Gahh!" Horns started to appear in the powder-puff blue hair.

"Take a deep breath and count to ten." Suzuka sighed peeling a banana.

The samurai glared but obeyed. He was almost to eight when the front door slammed and a blue-haired ice master bolted into the kitchen.

"No need to be run'n so fast Toy we saved ye some breakfast."

Touya gasped catching his breath. "…I think we might have a problem."

"You think?" Shishi sighed, casting a look at the wind master and Aussie.

"Hey!"

"Now listen, birdie-"

"Shut up!"

Everyone in the kitchen fell silent and stared at the ice demon. Touya _never_ yelled.

"What's wrong?" Shishi asked, feeling slightly paranoid.

"Is it bad?" Jin stared, ears no longer pointy.

The ninja took a breath. "I'm not sure, this morning somebody-" The opening of the back door cut him off as everyone's eyes landed on the person coming into the kitchen…It was only Rinku…and another child with messy black hair. The child appeared to be around Rinku's age…of course then pretending Rinku was _human_.

The five adults continued to watch as both children picked up a plate and began piling it with the eggs and bacon that had been left on the stove.

Touya's eyes widened realizing the two boys were about to turn around and sit at the table. The ice master reached over clapping his hand over Jin's horn and leaning his arm over the red-hair to make it look like he was using it as a temporary arm rest. The shinobi looked down at the Elf sitting in the chair. "Not one happy thought…" He muttered staring at his normal looking ears.

"Don't be worry'n 'bout that now…" Jin whispered, keeping still.

The two boys finished loading there plates, sat at the table and began eating.

"…Um Rinku?" Shishi started. "I know being raised by Chu for most of your life has given you an excuse before on your lacking of manners…but when someone brings a stranger into the house for the first time…one usually would introduce them."

"Oh, yeah." The yo-yo child replied with a mouth full of eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, either! You should know that one!"

"Gee wiz Shishi, don't lay en egg…"

"You little-" The samurai was interrupted as Suzuka clamped his hands over his forehead and pulled him back.

"Ixnay on the horns-kay!" The blonde whispered.

"Anyway!" The brunette smiled. "Everyone this is Eddy! My new best friend! Eddy this is Chu, Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Suzuka!" Rinku pointed with his fork.

"Hi ya!" Eddy waved.

"Hi." The group mumbled.

"So-uh…" Chu stared. "Where did you two meet?"

"Meet?" Eddy asked.

"Don't tell me Rinku eyed you at the park and decided to bring you home like he did that lizard…" Suzuka worried.

"Oh nah! Nothing like that." The brunette grinned.

"Then-uh-" Jin stared. "Where did ye be com'n from lad?"

"Geez, Jin I'm younger than you and even I know how that happens…" The yo-yo child laughed.

"Now listen here-"

"Are your parents the ones who bought the house down the road?" Touya interrupted.

Everyone stared at the ice master.

"You mean." Shishi stared. "…Someone bought that empty house down the road?"

"It used to be empty." Eddy smiled. "We started moving in today."

"We?" The clown blinked.

"Me, my Mom, my Dad, and my sister!"

"Great." Shishi muttered.

Touya's eyes widened. "Eddy…Do your parents know that you're here?"

The frantic sound of knocking on the front door answered before Eddy could.

"Sho't" Jin panicked as Touya pulled him into the living room.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the little mates." Chu nodded.

"Right." Shishi muttered also going into the living room.

"Eddy." Suzuka eyed the child watching him help himself to a refill on breakfast. "…make yourself at home." The blonde turned around and followed the rest into the living room were knocking occurred for the second time.

"Coming!" Touya glared. "Now what? Five grown men living here what if they think we're kidnappers or something!"

"We'll just wing it?" Jin suggested.

"Brilliant." Shishi muttered. "We'll be arrested within the hour…"

"First things first! Jin and Shishi, concealment spells now!"

"Where?" The samurai asked the blonde.

"My workshop, closet…top shelf. The pink bottle." He answered watching the two run up the stairs.

Knocking rang a third time on the door.

"You wanna get it?" Touya stared.

"What do you think?" Suzuka muttered.

"I'm just saying it will be less of a shock if someone normal looking answers the door…"

"Fine but if they ask your hair is dyed and you wear contacts."

"No really?"

Ignoring the sarcasm the clown reached for the door, putting on his best fake, I'm not a demon, smile and opened the door. "Hello." He greeted staring at brown haired woman appearing to be in her thirties.

"Hello." She replied adjusting her glasses. "My name is Carol. My husband and I just moved into the house down the road." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Uh-" The blonde hesitated before grabbing her hand and shaking it. "I'm Suzuka. It's nice to meet you…"

The woman continued to stare at him.

Touya rolled his eyes from behind the door before kicking the blonde slightly and stepping in front of the clown. "And I'm Touya, would you like to come in?" The ice master smiled pulling his roommate out of the doorway.

"Yes, thank you." The human smiled walking into the living room. "I'm sorry for bothering you. Its just I was wondering if you had seen my son Eddy. He has a habit of running off."

"Hi Mom!" The mentioned boy smiled walking out of the kitchen followed by Rinku and Chu.

"Oh there you are. You could at least wait a day after we moved in to start running around. I swear children these days…They're likely to just walk into any home uninvited."

"Tell me about it." Touya mumbled.

"Um…This is Chu and Rinku." Suzuka introduced. "They also…dwell here."

"Nice to meet you two." She nodded.

"Hi!"

"How goes it, Sheil-er- Ma'm?"

The woman laughed nervously. "Well…Eddy we still have a lot of unpacking to do and we shouldn't bother these young men."

"Oh Mom! Rinku was just gonna show me his room."

"It would only take a minute!" Rinku reasoned.

"Uhh-…If it's alright with-"The woman trailed off watching the two boys run up the next floor. Shortly after there departure two more youths walked down the stairs.

"Er-hi there!" A red head waved shyly.

"Hello." A teen with dyed hair stared.

"Carol." Touya addressed, "This is Jin, and Shishiwakamaru."

"…And you boys all…live here…together?"

"That's right." Shishi answered crossing his arms.

"Oh…You boys attend the University then? Are you all transfer students?"

"Er-" The demons quickly looked at each other until Suzuka spoke up.

"Yes we are! Um…We all come from different countries that's how we met at the…um University. We're all just taking some time off so we're here-and not at the dorms! Yes, isn't that right?"

A chorus of agreements echoed through the house along with one "I use to live in Ireland!"

Carol smiled at the wind master. "Oh I heard its beautiful there."

"Er…t'is!" It wasn't a complete lie. He was born in Ireland. It just happened to be a couple centuries ago before the barrier was raised between the two worlds.

"…So." Carol started. "Do Rinku's parents live here as well?"

The room fell quiet again this time it was Chu that spoke up.

"Erm-I've been watch'n over the lad for a few years now. If you catch me…When I came to live here he naturally came with me…"

"So his parents are? …Oh. Well that's very kind of you, Chu." The woman smiled.

"No burden at all." The Aussie waved as the room feel back into another state of uncomfortable silence.

Jin never being good at keeping quiet was the first to break the stillness. "…That house you be mov'n into is kinda small. Ow-" He grunted receiving an elbow from Shishi. "Er- I didn't mean ta!"

"No, no. It's fine!" The brunette assured. "We know it's a little small for a family of four but we were going to add some rooms onto it."

"That's what we did with this one." The ice master mentioned

"Oh? That's wonderful news! We've been trying to find a carpenter. You could recommend one then?"

"Um-"

"Suzu- done it, actually." Jin added.

"Is that true, Suzuka?" The woman smiled. "Do you have experience?"

"Well I was apprenticed…"

"They still do that in your country?"

The blonde blinked, scratching the back of his neck. "Umm…It's a very old village…really old. Oh look here come the boys!" He cried in relief watching Rinku and Eddy head down the stairs.

"Bye Eddy, come back soon!"

"Now it's your turn to visit me!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow!

"I guess I'll see you boys later." Carol smiled taking Eddy by the hand and showing herself out. "Ta-ta!"

"Bye" Touya nodded, closing the door and sliding down onto the floor. "Phew." He exhaled.

"Isn't Eddy cool! I can't wait to see his house tomorrow."

The yo-yo child was put in his place as all five adults glared at him.

Rinku gulped. "Um…did I miss something?"

New scene, new scene , new scene, New scene, new scene , new scene, New scene, new scene ,

"Irresponsible, Childish, Inconsiderate, Premature thinking-"

"Careful Shishi, you'll blow out a lung."

The blue-haired demon stopped his pacing to glare at the boy sitting in the arm chair. "I would play me VERY carefully right now Rinku. Do you realize how lucky we are that we were not caught! What if Jin was excited or floating? What if I was in my demon form or angry? What if Touya was making his own ice cubes again? Do you know how hard that would have been to explain to a human child?"

"I'm sorry." Rinku huffed. "I wasn't thinking I just wanted to invite him in for breakfast. Anyway it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" The samurai glared. "Rinku if humans find out about us we're screwed!"

Suzuka sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Spirit world would have to come in and erase their memories and then we would be forced to be relocated."

"Back to the Demon World…" Jin finished.

"…Away from the light." The ice master whispered.

"Oh…" Rinku realized. "But that's so stupid. What was the whole point in tearing down the barrier if we can't tell humans about us?"

"One," Touya began. "Because not all humans believe in demons and would come to question their beliefs and lifestyle. Two, there are just as many evil demons are there are good ones to make the humans paranoid. And three, humans are scared easily…and there are such things as wards and spells that could render us powerless, putting us in danger. It's best to leave them in the dark."

"…I guess." The child sighed still unhappy that he had to lie to his friend. "…Can I still be friends with Eddy?"

The older demons remained silent four pairs of eyes landing on Chu who finally spoke up. "Of course ya can…Just give us some notice if you bring him over next time…and try not to do anything…weird around him."

"Okay! Thanks! I guess I better go walk Patch now." Rinku waved before getting up and walking to the backyard were his dog was out sleeping.

The five demons waited for the door to shut before resuming there conversation.

"I think he can manage it blokes." Chu shrugged.

"It's not that, that concerns me." Touya admitted. "Accidents do happen…"

"He's right." Suzuka admitted. "For the time being I think it would be safe if Shishiwaka and Jin don't leave the house without a concealment spell…I guess we should call Master Genkai and Kurama tomorrow…See what they say."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

Jin stood up, "I should prob'ly head over to Aki's then…to warn her ya know?"

"That's a good idea." Touya nodded. The demoness had come here to get away from the Makai like they had. The small boarding house she ran was open to demons that came to the living world. If one of her tenants happened to be seen by the human family they, along with Aki, would be forced to be relocated.

"I be go'n then." He waved.

"You might want to take another sip of the concealment potion in case it wears off."

"And it probably would be safer if you just walked there instead of flying…"

"Hell if it go'n to be that much trouble I'll should just be call'n her." The redhead sighed, none-the-less walking upstairs to grab the spell.

"Hey don't worry!" Suzuka yelled breaking the eerie silence. "We can handle all this. No problem…can't we?"

**Hmmm. Came out a bit more dramatic to me than I planned. Oh well, I'm satisfied. Now I just need to know what you all think. Should I continue? Comments? Suggestions? Concerns for my mental well being? Let me know! Review! P.S. I own nothing!**


	2. Of eggs, hawks, and hair products

Five demons stood gathered around the tree in the backyard, four on the ground and one up in the actual tree.

"Ya see the nest yet mate?" The Aussie asked.

"Almost to it!" The redhead grinned climbing a few branches.

"This is immoral, unethical, and just plain wrong!"

"…Shishiwakamaru preaching moral values…the apocalypse must be closer than we thought."

"Shut it blondie!"

"Blue-bob!"

"Clown!"

"Bird!"

"Mature…" Touya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shishi, if you don't like the idea of us eating these bird eggs…then YOU don't have to eat them."

"That's not the point!" The samurai huffed. "Those eggs are someone's nest!"

"Survival of the fittest." Suzuka shrugged.

"What the big deal, be'n, Shishi?" Jin grunted pulling himself up on another branch. "Ye never be hav'n this much to do 'bout us cook'n up the chick'n eggs each morn."

"That's because they're CHICKEN eggs. These are HAWK eggs…You people don't seem to realize that I am closer related to that species! Oh hell, forget it!"

"Can do!" Jin grinned reaching for the three large eggs buried in the nest…until a large pecking sensation began throbbing at the back of his head. "The hell that be?!"

"BIRDZILLA!" Chu screamed running into the house.

"…Well good to know he's got our backs…" Touya sighed, forming some ice shards in his hand.

"GAH, Toy get it away from me, it's go'n after me goods."

"The eggs or your lucky charms?" Shishi smirked.

"I ain't no bloody leprechaun-AHHH!" The elf flew being chased by the hawk.

"Shishi!" The blonde turned to the samurai, "Don't just stand there! Calm the hawk down!"

"No." The samurai smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "If all of Jin's red hair is plucked out thread by thread and he ends up a eunuch justice has been served."

"Oh," Suzuka shrugged, "And I guess justice will be equally served when all of your hair products magically disappear down the drain…"

Magenta eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't…"

"Or perhaps they will be swallowed in the cape of no return and go to another dimension. Far, far, away…"

The samurai bolted towards the redhead and hawk, doing a flip and turning into his demon form.

"That was quick thinking." Touya commented.

"Once I threaten his hair he knows I'm not screwing around…" The ex-clown shrugged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for inviting me over to play video games, Rinku." Eddy grinned following his friend towards his house.

"No problem…I just gotta go ask Chu and the others and see if they're busy." Walking up towards the backyard Rinku parted the bushes only to be greeted with an interesting sight.

Around the tree in their back yard flew Jin in circles. The wind master was being chased by some kind of hawk who was being chased by a smaller hawk. The yo-yo child quickly realized that the smaller bird was Shishi in his imp form, and judging from his high pitched squeaks he was either yelling at the hawk or Jin. Suzuka and Touya stood a little off to the side, both of them keeping their arms crossed over their chests and looking slightly bored.

"So Rinku, are you ready to play Death Quest XVII?" Eddy asked his friend.

The brunette quickly turned around, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and directing back towards the dirt road. "On second thought why don't we go catch a movie?"

------

**Sorry it's kind of short…I just wanted to give you all something before I had to go. I've had a bit of a family emergency and instead of spending my spring break at home writing I'm going up North to be with my family…I don't have the computer access I'm use to so I can't say when I'll update again. I'll try to sometime next weekend. Thanks to all who reviewed! You encouraged me to write more!**

**Call me Blue: Yea! You were my first reviewer! Thanks for setting the trend…I try to keep the stories in character as much as I can, which is kind of hard when you're writing humor. So yes here is more, and I'll try to get even more posted soon.**

**Xiassen: …Yes I'm making them act human. Lol that's my new crazy plot line, and I agree Touya's eyes are pretty…but in this story he's going to have to pretend their contacts…Oh well, we know the truth.**

**Ryoukko-kai: Well I'm continuing, thanks partially to your review. Here is more 'egg dealings' with Touya's comments and Shishi's overreacting. I about died when I read your country opinions. LOL Suzuka: American I understand but Touya from Canada? Lol, I guess Chu: Australia, Jin: Ireland, Rinku? Suzuka: Italy Shishi: Japan…I always picture Touya to be some kind of Norwegian, Scandinavian, Viking heritage…you know around Greenland? **

**Touya/glare/**

**Er…yeah thanks for reviewing and keep it up! **


	3. St Patrick's Day and Hotdogs

"I can't believe we're getting sucked into this crap again!" Shishi growled.

"Oh come off it Shishi." Suzuka waved. "St.Patrick's day comes but once a year…After all we all put up with your ridicules samurai holidays."

"They are not ridicules!"

"And neither is St. Patrick's Day." The clown smiled adding green dye to the beer.

"You're just looking for an excuse to drink!"

"I don't need an excuse to drink." Suzuka shrugged. "Why you jealous, lightweight?"

"I can hold my liquor blondie!"

"I guess we'll see tonight, blue-bob!"

Touya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm really having second doubts about letting Jin have this party."

"Speaking of which were is the leprechaun?" Shishi wondered.

"He went with Aki to 'pay tribute to their heritage'" Touya quoted bending his pointer fingers.

"Don't tell me those two went to confession." Suzuka stared. "They could be there until next year..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hail Mary full of grace, Hail Mary full of grace, Hail Mary full of grace." Aki chanted rocking back and forth.

"Does that be help'n the pain any, Lass?"

"NO!!!!" Aki yelled clenching her teeth. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this Jin!"

"Now, now Lass. Don't be gett'n all in a tiff. I know the pain can't be that bad-MARY MOTHER OF GOD!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jin dragged me to his confession once." Touya remembered. "I'm not sure what happened in that booth…but I do know that preacher dropped the bible seventeen times."

"That's the Irish." Suzuka nodded. "Though I'm sure if Shishiwaka ever became catholic his confessions would put any holy guy in the hospital."

"I'd be proud to do it…" Shishi grinned, watching Rinku bound down the stairs with a sleeping bag.

"Where's Chu?" The yo-yo child asked.

"Beer run."

"Oh…Well have fun with your party and don't burn the house down!" The brunette grinned making a break for the front door.

"Hold it!" Suzuka reached picking the child up by the back of his shirt. "Rules for sleeping over at Eddy's house are as follows-"

"Awwwwww." Rinku kicked.

"Number one," The clown began. "Listen to his parents. Number two: no demon energy whatsoever. Number three: If his parents bring us up or your living situation you-"

"Stick to the story we went over 5 billion times, and change the subject." Rinku mimicked sticking his tongue out. "I got it okay? Can I go now, Mother?"

Suzuka glared, letting go of Rinku's shirt letting the child drop to the floor. "Get out!"

"I knew that'd do it!" Rinku laughed running out of the house.

The ice master sighed shaking his head. "Kids."

"Is it too late to schedule a vasectomy?" Suzuka asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'd work on finding a woman first, Suzu." Shishi commented, swiftly ducking to avoid the chair that was thrown at his head.

Touya sighed, watching the front door open. "About time."

"Paitence mate!" Chu smirked hauling three, twenty-four packs of Guinness into the living room. "Besides look who I found on the way back from the store."

"Happy St. Patties' Day!" Aki greeted rolling a keg into the house.

"What she be say'n!" Jin replied.

"Where were you two?" Touya blinked, taking Aki's keg and rolling it towards the kitchen.

The girl smiled throwing an arm over Jin's shoulder. "We got inked!"

Touya stared. "Come again?"

"Tattooed Toy, I'm an inked demon now!" Jin smiled showing the ice ninja the Celtic band around his left arm. "Nice, eh? It was two for one St. Pat's special so me and Ak, went for it!"

"Nice work mate." Chu admired. "Can we take a peek at yours Sheila, or is it in a place unmentionable?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "You wish perv." Pulling up her t-shirt around the small of her back revealed a peace sign filled in with the colours of Ireland's flag.

"You do realize those things are permanent." Suzuka stared. "As in forever…"

"I be go'n a thousand years without one, Suzu." Jin waved. "I don't think a thousand more is gonna be filled with regret."

"If you say so…"

"Besides, lass's be look'n sexy with them bull's eyes on their backs, right Toy?"

"Leave me out of this." The shinobi sighed walking into the kitchen.

"Good idea, Toy! We'll get ready for our big drink'n to do!" The wind master cheered following his friend into the room.

"Rinku leave for his slumber party yet?" Chu asked helping himself to on of the beers.

"Yeah." Suzuka sighed. "We went over all the rules with the little smart ass…"

"Oh the new neighbors, I haven't met them yet." Aki stared.

"Consider yourself lucky." Shishi sighed.

"Well…" Aki paused. "Do you Rinku will be okay staying at a human's house for the night?"

"Eh, don't worry Sheila. I'm sure the little bugger will be just fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…Mrs. Eddy's Mom?"

"Yes, Rinku."

"Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner and the night."

"Oh no problem, dear."

"Um…Speaking of dinner…What is this?" The yo-yo child pointed at the strange stick-like meat trapped between two pieces of bread.

Carol stared eyeing the youth with disbelief. "It's…it's a hotdog Rinku."

"OH! So THAT's what a hotdog looks like!" Rinku stared picking up the food. Most demons were familiar with human food but few had ever tried it. Most meats and vegetables from the Makai were different from the ones in living world, so naturally the idea of Rinku having eaten a hotdog was a ridicules thought. The only foods common to both worlds were rice, pasta, and some spices that had been traded centuries ago.

The housewife blinked at the boy. She knew he was from another country but she thought that by this day and age every young person should know what a hotdog was. "…You've never had a hotdog Rinku?"

"Uh-uh."

"Don't they have those in your country?"

"Uhh…" Rinku stuttered, trying to remember the speech the others had taught him to say in this situation. "Umm…I come from a land much like your own…and though some of these things are strange to me-I'm just as normal as your own son."

"Of course you are!" Carol stared, she hadn't meant to offend the boy! What a poor child Rinku was. Struggling to adjust to his modern culture. Even though he did have five young-adults as role models she doubted they were aware of the confusion tormenting young adolescents today. Oh what was happening to the youth of this world! "You're very important Rinku! No matter were you come from! Feel free to express yourself, you are just the same as Eddy and any other young man your age living in this country!"

"…O-okay." The yo-yo boy blinked confused by Mrs. Carol's outburst. Mimicking Eddy, Rinku picked up the hotdog and took a small bite. _Holy Crap! Do humans really eat this garbage, or DID they eat this garbage! _

"How is it Rinku?"

"Umm. Good." The child lied, remembering Touya's threat about being polite. "Best damn-er-darn hotdog I ever had…"

"Hey Rinku." Eddy pointed.

"You're suppose to put stuff on it. Try the ketchup!"

Rinku had gotten very well acquainted with ketchup since his arrival in the human world and did not hesitate to glob on as much tomato paste as he could. He didn't stop there either. Rinku began dumping at least a third of every bottles content's on the hotdog. After pouring ketchup, mustard, relish, and onions on the meat Rinku discovered the taste was hidden and was able to digest his dinner.

"Don't worry, Rinku." Mrs. Carol smiled. "There is plenty more for seconds!"

"Uh…seconds?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rinku was playing Eddy in their fourth round of Dance Dance Revolution when his stomach started bothering him. Pausing the game Rinku stepped off the mat and held his stomach. _Oh man. I shouldn't have been so nice and ate that third hotdog…I'm gonna lose it!_

"What's wrong Rinku?" Eddy asked walking up to his friend. "You look kinda pale."

"I-don't-feel-so-good!" Rinku managed to get out before making a run towards the bathroom. Unfortunately the yo-yo child only made it half way there before falling to his knees and puking onto the house's expensive Persian rug. "Ah-that feels better…oops."

"Hey MOM Rinku puked all over the RUUUUG!!!" Eddy yelled up stairs coming to Rinku's aid. "Cool, man you looked like that dude in Alien14 when the baby alien got inside of the dude and ate all his insides!"

The brunette gagged covering his mouth and carrying himself into the bathroom to erupt again.

"Oh my," Carol shook her head at Rinku when he came out.

"I'm sorry. Mrs. Carol. I'll clean it up."

"Don't be silly, Rinku. You're much too sick…I guess I am going to have to call one of your guardians to come pick you up."

"That's not necessary!"

"No offense Rinku, I know you and Eddy were looking forward to this sleepover, but if you have a bug sweetie it's best not to stay here with a chance you could pass it on to Eddy…Although I'm pretty sure that new food just didn't agree with your system…Don't worry though you'll get use to it soon and be ready to eat as many hotdogs as you can."

The yo-yo child blinked, before running to the bathroom to puke again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sooo…You're a border at Aki's?" Yusuke gulped at the cat demon girl who was heavily drunk and two inches away from being on top of the spirit detective.

"Uh-huh, and you're the heir of Raizen…I watched your fight at the tournament…You're really purrrr strong."

"Uh…" Yusuke stuttered trying to keep his eyes of the cat demon's large chest. "Thanks…My-uh-my girlfriend thinks so too…Though she's pretty strong herself! I mean REALLY strong…and uh really jealous! Did I mention we're getting married?"

"Oh." The cat girl pouted before smiling. "So…we'll keep this a secret then wont we?" She leaned puckering up to kiss the spirit detective.

RIIIIIIIIING

_Oh thank gods!_ Yusuke prayed. "Um…I better get that!" He excused himself to answer the phone that was ringing in the kitchen next to him. "Hello!" He spoke up, plugging a finger in one ear to drown out the music and drunken stupor that had fallen over the house.

"_Hello this is Carol, your neighbor!"_

"Oh hang on I'll get one of the-" 

"_I just wanted to let you know that little Rinku isn't feeling to well and might have a stomach bug."_

"Um, If you'll hang on a second I'll go and get-" 

"_Oh no, that's not necessary! I'll walk him over myself! I'll see you boys in five minutes!"_

Yusuke blinked as the phone echoed a dial tone. "Ooooookay. I'll tell them." The spirit detective shrugged going in search of a demon in the house that actually LIVED there. Squeezing his way through all of the bodies, wasn't an easy task. The house was holding well over a hundred demons, most Yusuke had never met and didn't want to think about how Jin knew them. Two minutes into his search Yusuke found the wind master. "Oh were the hell is my camera!"

Jin was standing, or rather dancing on the back of the couch wearing a lampshade on his head. The shinobi was obviously as he once put it 'shit faced' He also appeared to be singing a, very bad and out of tune, number from Flogging Molly. "_We're stubborn ass mules with out blood on fire when we ain't at Sunday mass, we'll look any man right in the face and say kiss my Irish ass! YEAH BETTER KISS MY IRISH ASS!!!"_ Jin finished before falling backwards and through the wooden coffee table.

"…Can't end a good party without someone on the floor." Yusuke stared before going to check on his drunken friend. Everyone was so fixated on Jin's dance number that no one even noticed the knocking at the front door.

**Yea! Another chapter. It would have been up earlier but I hadn't finished checking it when a friend stopped by and whisked me away to Wal-mart. So sorry, it was a little late to make St. Patrick's Day, but the true Irish would celebrate the whole month anyway. So my grandfather is doing fine. Thank you to all those who were concerned and I'm back in town. Thank you so much for the reviews the helped me a lot! Keep them coming and I'll get to work on the next chapter if you guys still want me to continue. Oh by the way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Flogging Molly, or St. Patrick's Day…if anyone does. Keep reviewing and thanks again!**

**Xiassen: Lol yes, Touya as a Viking. And if Jin were a eunuch he probably wouldn't shut up, but just think how funny his squeaky voice would sound with a Gaelic accent…**

**Ryoukko-kai: Lol! Canadian candy? That's a new one. I love your comments and the way you think. /pictures Touya with Viking beard/ Lol. And yes I agree that Touya, and Suzuka to a lesser degree are the more subtle of the group.**

**Call me Blue: Very true about the fair skin and blue eyes, that's how I came up with the Scandinavian influence. Yes the image of a Viking Touya on a boat will haunt my dreams…if he doesn't kill me in my sleep first. Thank you for your concern and my grandfather is doing just fine.**

**Mekia: Here is your update! I tried to make them act a little more 'in character' for this story. Like I said it's not easy to do in humor…but with these guys it just naturally comes out for some reason. I guess that's why I love writing them so much. Go figure. Thanks!**

**Yellom21: I'm glad you're amused. Here is an update, and I hope to hear more from you.**


	4. Everybody out!

It was only a few seconds after the shit-faced wind master had fallen through the coffee table that the crowd of partygoers paused their drinking long enough to gather around the ninja in concern.

"He's fine." Touya assured, stepping away from examining his friend. "He only hit his head…"

"Thank the gods." Yusuke whistled, echoing the collective sighs around the room.

Another sound echoed the breathing, however, the sounds of an impatient busybody neighbor banging on the front door.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke remembered. "Rinku puked so your neighbor is bringing him home."

"WHAT?!"

The ice master simply looked at the hundreds of drunks occupying the living room. "Lets see… We have about two minutes to get over a hundred drunken demons out of our home before a human woman gets suspicious and probably lets herself in…well that settles it." Touya shrugged heading upstairs.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Suzuka asked.

"…To pack. I have a feeling we'll be leaving this world very shortly!"

"Now don't be get'n your knickers in a twist!" Chu waved pulling the blue haired demon back downstairs… We can come up with something!"

"Chu's right, I can't believe I just said that." Suzuka muttered. "Everyone think! We need a quick plan!"

/cricket cricket/

"…Well not everyone at once!"

"Well someone has to be home!" Carol reasoned knocking for the umpteenth time. "When I called SOMEONE picked up, and it sounded like more people were over."

"No! Really Mrs. Carol," Rinku begged. "Just drop me off here. I'm fine!"

"Now, now Rinku. That wouldn't be very neighborly…Oh look. I think someone left the door unlocked." The brunette discovered after 'accidentally' turning the handle. "My your guardians should be more careful…anyone could just walk in!"

'Anyone IS walking in' Rinku realized watching tin horror as the human lady barged into his home.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?"

'Oh man!' Rinku cringed following the woman into the house. 'This is bad! We're so screwed! By this hour the guys could be beyond drunk. What if they decided to go out whoreing again? Or sacrifice a virgin? Or-'

"B6! Under the B six!"

"Bingo!"

'Or…totally off the deep end…' "Um…guys?" Rinku had to rub his eyes to be certain he wasn't hallucinating. "What's going on?"

Suzuka, Touya, an Chu sat in a circle, were the coffee table once stood, appearing to be finishing an ordinary game of Bingo.

"Oh, there you are Rinku!" Suzuka waved.

"Heard you were feeling a bit under the weather, little buddy." Chu commented picking the beans off his card.

"Uh yeah…Though I'm sure I feel better than him." Rinku motioned to the couch were the passed out wind master appeared to be resting while the HISTORY OF IRELAND special played on the television unwatched.

"Oh he…" Suzuka hesitated. "Just got a bit too religious on the blood of Christ during confession this afternoon." The blonde waved, trying desperately to make the wind master sound as innocent as possible.

"Well then!" Touya stood and began to usher Carol out the door. "Thanks you so much for brining Rinku home. We'll be sure to put him to bed right away!"

"But, shouldn't I-"

"Not necessary, I assure you!" Touya insisted pushing the woman out the door before locking the barrier and leaning against it with a sigh. "Dear Aurora Goddess of dawn…help me stay sane after the night is gone…"

"Amen." Suzuka muttered resting his head on the table, followed by Chu.

Rinku continued to watch the adults relax in relief, but one question remained in his mind. "…How?"

Earlier…

"Well not everybody at once!" Suzuka glared, receiving the sound of silence and one drunken mumble from Jin.

"No mommy. I swear I didn't be gett'n into the rum cake…/hic/"

"Brilliant Jin." Aki mumbled stepping out of the crowd. "But in an emergency like this a woman really should be doing the thinking."

"Be my guest!" Suzuka huffed, gesturing to the large crowd of demons.

"Okay." The girl shrugged standing on the back of the couch and whistling. "Hey ya drunken bunch of demonic animals! Change of plans! This house is no officially DRY! So the party and the kegs will be moved to my place! Everyone out the backdoor! OH! And whoever can get there the quietest gets dibs on tonight's poker winnings! Now bug out!"

The roommates watched in shock as the partygoers filed out of the backdoor quicker than cockroaches scattering from the kitchen light.

"Well boys." The demoness grinned. "That's how an Irish woman handles a crisis, I have to go play hostess now so good luck with your neighbor…oh and when dear Jin wakes up tell him he owes me two grand in poker winnings. Bye!"

Several hours later, after Rinku had been put to bed everything seemed to calm down.

"Well that," Suzuka muttered throwing away the last beer can. "Is the last time we throw a party without pre-assigning people to help clean up."

"I thought Shishi was going to help us clean?" Touya blinked staring at the ex-clown.

The blonde paused his tidying up to look around the living room. "…Where IS Shishiwaka?"

The two shrugged continuing to clean up the downstairs when the door to the broom closet slowly opened. Out of the closet marched a disheveled looking samurai, with an equally disheveled woman on each arm.

"Shishiwaka?" Suzuka stared at the dazed expression the samurai wore.

"Hm?" The samurai turned after kissing one of the girls on the cheek and looking around the empty house. "…What did I miss?"

**Gah! Sorry about the wait. The sudden urge to write this chapter took hold of me this week so here it is. Please remember that I own nothing so don't sue me. Also thank you SO much to those who reviewed please keep them coming. I'm going away this weekend and it would be nice to come back to an updated story with lots of reviews. Who knows I may just be inspired to write more when I get back! Later guys! Review!**

**Xiassen: Ha! Didn't think they could get out in time…well I wasn't sure how I was going to write it either… But I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Yllom21: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger. But your amusement and wait is my reward as an author. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mekia: THANK YOU SO MUCH! MY GRANDFATEHR IS DOING BETTER! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY WRITING STYLE, AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS TO YOUR ENJOYMENT! YEA! CAPLOCKS….UH YEAH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTERS SO FAR!**

**Ryoukko-kai: Canadian candy? Lol. Yeah I unfortunately remember those awful school hotdogs…shudders…See Touya was fine. Just a little panicked and a bit tipsy. Sorry the update took a long time, but here it is nonetheless. Enjoy! Thank you!**

**Call me Blue: Hey, Sorry about the grammar, but I suck at beta reading. Yes, Jin loves YD. Of course he's Irish! I'm glad you enjoyed reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed plotting it! Thanks!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Talk to you soon!**

**-Siren**


	5. Old age and fights

Weeks had gone by since Jin's "Drunken Irish Bash" as it had been dubbed, and after mass amounts of hangovers and lectures Rinku and Eddy had become even closer friends and were soon growing inseparable much to the joy of Carol…and the worry of the five demons.

"Nuh-uh!" Eddy laughed.

"Yeah-huh!" Rinku stared. "…So what if the Beatles are my favorite band."

"But that's like stuff my MOM listens to Rinku. Plus aren't they all dead?"

"Not all of 'em." Rinku frowned, _Then again…I'm only about thirty years older than your mom…plus the Beatles are my SECOND favorite…of course I doubt you've heard of the demon group 'Blood Rituals for the Sixth Moon'_

"I guess," Eddy shrugged. "Still it's kind of funny. So do you still wanna stay over tonight? Since you didn't last time?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Let me ask my Mom…MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Eddy, don't yell." Carol scolded coming out of the kitchen drying her hands with a dishtowel. "Hello Rinku," She greeted. "How are your friends?"

"They're good, I think…Shishi went on a date last night and hasn't come back yet."

"Oh-um…I'm sure he's fine dear." Carol stared.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"Can Rinku stay over tonight?"

"No, I'm sorry Eddy. But you both have school tomorrow." The brunette reminded.

"Aww."

"…What?" The demon blinked.

"School Rinku. Tomorrow's Monday." Carol stared her eyes widening slightly. "…You attend school don't you?"

"No." Rinku shook his head.

"…Then how are you getting an education?"

"Oh that." He shrugged. "I learn stuff from the guys."

"Your roommates home-school you?"

"Emm, well kind of, see I-" The yo-yo user was interrupted when a small beeping was heard. Rolling his eyes the child pulled out a device that looked like a small cell phone. "What?" He answered. "…Oh…that's tonight? Okay, I'm coming. Don't have a cow Touya." Rinku sighed, hanging up. "I gotta go, Mrs. Carol. I forgot we were all going out to eat tonight. See ya later Eddy."

"Bye Rinku." The human waved watching his friend, put on his shoes and head for the door.

"Goodbye Rinku. See you later." Carol frowned watching the child leave.

"So then," Jin laughed, watching the waitress bring his second beer and leave. "The blonde lass looks at the officer and says 'Aw crap this one be barefoot too!' Ahaha"

Suzuka groaned placing his forehead in his hands. "…You do realize there is a difference in being blonde and being _a_ blonde, right Jin."

"Of course Suzu." The red head smiled, watching the blonde take a sip of his water. "…Which one are you?" He giggled watching the demon slightly choke on his drink.

"Watch it Jin." Touya scolded. "He is the designated driver tonight."

"Speaking of which." Rinku interrupted. "When do I get my driving lesson?"

"Oh-um" Suzuka shrugged, looking at the others.

"How old does your Human ID say you are, little buddy?" Chu asked, taking a sip of his Fosters.

"Thirteen."

"And how old do you have to be to practice driving?" Touya stared.

"…Fifteen."

"Sorry." The ice master shook his head. "Look on the bright side, it's only a decade or two until you'll look like a human teenager."

"Toy's right lad." Jin smiled. "When I was your age I grew like a weed…and then I stopped." He smiled.

Rinku frowned, "It's not fair…We're stuck in this world for the next couple of years, and I can't do half the things I can do in the Makai…I mean it's nice here and all, it's just weird. Everyone here is almost younger than me yet they look twice as old."

"Well that's the human curse and the demon's advantage." Suzuka shrugged. "We're better off Rinku, you can't change that."

"I never said I wanted to, quit changing my words around!"

The older demons paused staring at the younger one.

"…Sorry." Rinku mumbled, biting into a potato skin.

"It's alright lad," Chu smiled, clapping the youth on the back. "Guess we forgot to warn you about the mood swings you storm through at this age."

Suzuka frowned, putting down his fork, "Speaking of mood swings, has anyone heard from Shishi?"

The blue-haired demon smiled, putting a star next to his date's name in the 'little black book'. He had arrived home half an hour ago, to shower and change, and was now about to head over to the restaurant to meet his roommates.

Stepping onto the porch the Tengu was about to transform and fly the distance when the scent of a human halted his transformation.

"Who's there?" The samurai called turning around.

"Oh, …Shishi-right?" Carol waved, walking up towards the 'young man'. "I was hoping to run into one of you boys."

"…Eddy's not here." The Tengu stated, anxious to leave.

"Oh I know." Carol smiled, walking up to the man. "Actually I was hoping to talk to one of you boys about Rinku."

"Oh." Shishi shrugged. "Whatever he did, I'll see that he's punished for it."

"Oh no!" Carol waved. "Rinku is a joy to have over…Actually I had some questions about his education…I understand he doesn't attend regular school."

"Oh, well" The blue-haired demon crossed his arms. "Um…we appreciate your concern but Rinku is doing just fine with home tutoring."

"Home tutoring?"

"Yes. We hired a special tutor from…our country, and she comes by once a month with Rinku's assignments that he works on and completes, and gives back to her the following month. If he has any questions we help him." He shrugged. Though 'we' usually met Suzuka, Touya, and himself seeing as they had received similar tutoring at Rinku's age.

"Oh, and do you think Rinku benefits from such tutorage?"

Shishi shrugged. "He's doing quite well. He's already fluent in three languages."

The woman's eyes widened. "At his age! That's incredible…though I have to wonder, with his high education…doesn't that leave his social skills a bit restricted? Children need to interact with other children their own age."

The Tengu rolled his eyes, desperately wanting to get away from the human. _If only you knew your child was an infant compared to Rinku's age. _"Well he has friends for that, plus he's around us everyday, and as annoying as that is for me, well he benefits more being around us than…other people."

"I'm sure you think that…but perhaps Rinku should try regular school for a year, with his high intellect that you've mentioned he may be grades above the rest…Who knows, he could be attending college very shortly."

"Look," The samurai glared, trying to control his temper, as he hadn't taken the concealment potion that day. "As fascinating as this has been, believe me when I say, Rinku is doing just fine with the education method we have picked for him…Why don't you try being a tad more concerned with your own business, and stay out of ours. Something you couldn't possibly understand being who you are…Now if you'll excuse me I'm late meeting the others."

"Well! With an attitude like that it's amazing to me how Rinku has any manners whatsoever! I was just trying to give you some friendly advice as a mother, I have raised two children, and think I know what might be best for a boy like Rinku, but maybe I am wrong. Just as I was wrong assuming a young man like you would know to respect your elders!"

"Elders?" Shishi glared. _I have clothing older than you!_ "Well if you feel that strongly with your beliefs, maybe Rinku shouldn't hang around at your home anymore. We certainly wouldn't want him to pick up any of YOUR bad manners. A nosey- busy-body human woman, with her head so far up her ass she can't see how empty-headed she is about matters she has no knowledge in."

"I-I!" The brunette stared furious, mouth opening and closing trying to form words to defend herself before finally pivoting on her foot and heading home. "Don't expect to see my child over here again!" She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing down the road.

The demons shook his head, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Two smelly humans down…millions to go." Sighing the Tengu transformed, hurrying to meet his friends more out of hunger now than tardiness.

**Hi I know I've been MIA on a lot of stories. I still want/need to finish Citizen of Both Worlds, but this one is easier to update because it isn't as 'heavy' on me writing wise. I'm also in the process of moving this month, and with the holidays I'm also trying to set aside time to see my folks, move into my new apartment, and get a new job. I had to take time away from school, sigh, much to the disappointment of everyone but myself family wise…but I think everyone needs to know WHAT they want to do before they go to do it…Anyone else get that concept? Hmm? Oh well I wont bore you guys with my excuses and personal life. I hope this chapter was up to your standards of entertainment at least. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, at least that way I know you guys WANT me to update. Until next time,**

**Siren**


	6. Lessons, guilt, and a plot

"Lagaris modenasel zusarlest, dade?"

"Nasparten venue…dade quiltell?"

"Close Rinku, but I think you'd want ketchup on your burger not starfish…" Touya sighed, putting down the textbook.

"Gah! Who cares! No one speaks Gaspeten anymore in all three worlds!"

"They still do in the northern regions of Mukuro's old territory. Its an ancient language mixed from basic Aramaic, our original language of the old Makai, and German from settlers who came to our world before the barrier was even raised."

"It still sounds like I have junk stuck in my throat…"

"Why not ask Shishi to run over this with you, I believe he's fluent."

The brunette child sighed, grabbing his textbook and heading outside. "The only thing Shishi is fluent in is being a jerk."

"He's still upset huh?" Suzuka asked, coming into the kitchen and catching the last bit of conversation.

"Emmhmm." Touya mumbled, grabbing some noodles out of the pantry in an attempt to start making dinner. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Hey now I'm in no way defending what Shishi did…but if he was telling the truth that human woman was getting a little too nosey into our affairs."

"I agree, but I think if cooler heads had prevailed-"

"With Shishi?" The blonde stared.

"…Hand me the pasta sauce out of the fridge."

"Pretty much."

/

An hour later the group had reconvened around the dinner table making their usual small talk, Chu about sake and sheilas, Suzuka about his ideas, Touya about books, Jin about fun things, Shishi about…Shishi, and Rinku had spent the majority of the meal and the past 21 meals picking at his food quietly.

"…And so her father chased me out of the house with a pitchfork threatening to castrate me if I was ever within twenty miles of his daughter again." Shishi shrugged, with little care in his voice.

"Well that's a bugger that you can't see the Sheila no more."

"Pfft! Please, we're going out again this evening." He smiled.

"You should be safe," Touya commented. "I don't think it's too likely you'll find her father hiding under a bed at a cockroach infested motel downtown."

"Mock if you will, but the rates and the room service are both superb…not to mention the company." The samurai grinned, pointing at the ice master with his fork.

"Right," The inventor nodded, "Those adult movie channels are free after the first two hours after all."

The swordsman paused in his chewing long enough to give the blond a curious look. "…How did you know about that Suzuka?"

The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he choked on his water. "I believe it's your night to do the dishes, Shishi."

"Then hand over your plates, I've got to be out of here in ten minutes to meet Holly."

"I not be finished yet!" The wind master protested.

"Me neither." Touya agreed, shielding his bowl from the samurai's hands.

"Well then hurry up!"

"…I'll do them." Rinku mumbled, speaking for the first time since he sat down. Picking up his plate the brunette slowly made his way to the sink, dumping most of his spaghetti down the disposal before beginning to rinse his plate.

"Thank…you?" Shishiwaka stared dumbfounded. The child usually complained whenever it was his turn to do the dishes, the very idea that he would volunteer to do them without a catch was an extreme rarity that made the samurai feel strange and…was this guilt? Nah. The four glares he was receiving from the rest of his roommates, however, was not helping.

"What?" He whispered harshly at them.

"You know damn well what, bloke." Chu glared.

"I don't have time for this," He huffed, pivoting on his foot, and heading for the back door. _'I have done absolutely nothing wrong! They're all being ridicules! I'm not even going to bother second-guessing myself. I did what was best for all of us! I did nothing wrong! End of story!'_

/

"Do you think I did the wrong thing?!"

"Shishi…I'm a tutor not a therapist."

"I'm just asking your opinion as his tutor! …Therapist? Pfft! Are you trying to say that you think I need therapy?"

"No, no. Of course not." The woman waved, putting on an awkward smile. "…But you know if you ever want to give it a try, I have this cousin-"

"What?!"

"AH, Rinku! There you are!"

"Hello Miss. Jilly." Rinku greeted, walking up to his teacher with a bundle of papers and books in his arms.

"Well, someone's eager to start this month. Well as per the agreement besides my payment for monthly books and resources, I am paid by the hour on my monthly tutoring days…so why don't you leave my pupil and I alone, Shishi?"

"I'll get your check." The Tengu muttered, heading upstairs.

Waiting until the samurai was out of the room, Jilly gave her student a small smile before sitting down next to him. "So…why don't we go over the material you were having trouble with last time."

Miss Jillian had been sort of a 'late birthday present' to Rinku when he entered adolescence. Chu and his older housemates had agreed that needed a decent education in the new and upcoming ways of human world, as well as the historic ways of his culture in the Makai. So Jillian was hired, a demon whom had several young apparitions in the area she tutored. Once a month she came by to give Rinku new material to study and go over, then she would test him on it, help him in the areas he had trouble with, and leave him new materials for their next meeting. Jilly, though she had several other pupils, saw a great deal of potential with Rinku. He wasn't incredible enthused in his school work at first, but after a while the yo-yo child had shown great intelligence in certain subjects that held him heads above her other students.

"And so keeping with this bigger is better motif human world's Europe entered the Baroque period."

"Mmm hmm."

"This was inspiration for voluptuous architecture, Italian operas, and lots of religious art."

"More art junk…"

Sighing the woman put down the textbook to stare at her pupil. "Rinku? I heard what happened with your friend. I'm sorry."

"…It's so fucking unfair!" The youth shouted turning to face her. "I mean they don't understand because they're relatively the same age. Just because I'm a demon, I am a few decades older than kids in this world, but in the Makai I'm still a kid! The guys are…I like them and all it's just not the same."

"I think that's enough studying for today." Jilly mumbled closing her book. "Rinku I understand how you feel, I was an only child in a house full of grown ups too…what you need is some interaction."

"I had interaction, until Shishi had to be an ass."

"Well…there is always a chance to make new friends. Here, I have just the thing." Pulling back her long hair, the woman began digging through her briefcase, finding a single pink flyer she handed it to the youth. "Tell me what you think of this."

"…A spelling bee?"

"It's a local human tournament. Youths of different ages compete in Language arts spelling categories. It's mostly public with local schools, but home-schooled children are welcome to compete, I could get you in. A few of my other students are competing as well, but just between us I think you could easily beat them…Oh and here," She smiled, handing Rinku a separate sheet of paper with printed names on it. "Here are some of the contestants that are already signed up."

The brunette's eyes canned the paper briefly before a grin spread across his face. "Eddy's in it!" Aquamarine eyes suddenly fell. "…If Eddy's in it, then I can't be. Shishi will be pissed."

"Oh, you leave bird boy to me."

/

"A spelling tournament?" Chu echoed. "Is that something you'd even be interested in Rinku?"

"Yeah it would be a blast." The star marked child beamed bouncing in his seat at the dinning table. The other five apparitions all looked at him with curious expressions.

"I just thought it would be good for him." Jilly smiled, packing away her papers. "Boost his confidence, show off his skills…oh plus that other boy will be there. Your neighbor's son I believe, Eddy?"

'_What are you doing Miss Jilly!' _Rinku stared, bells going off in his ears. Had she never heard of sedulity? The boy was beginning to vaguely wonder what kind of opponent she would be in a fight if she just threw things out like that.

"Are you crazy?" Shishi eyed her. "Rinku competing around all those humans?"

"Some of my other students will be there, so they'll be few apparitions competing as well as their family and friends supporting them in the audience…Plus Shishi I thought you of all people would be supportive of something like that…"

"What do you mean?" The samurai inquired.

"Well, you don't like this boy's mother, Carol, was it? …And this is a competition. Wouldn't you want the satisfaction of Rinku's 'archaic' teaching system, beating the pants off the human boy's top human education?"

"Look this whole psychology pull you're trying is very cute Jilly…but you're forgetting something…Rinku WINNING, at a spelling bee." Shishi laughed.

"Zygapophysis. Z-Y-G-A-P-O-P-H-Y-S-I-S."

The five male demons stopped to stare at the youth.

Chu smiled at the boy. "Did you make that up?"

"Nuh-uh! It was one of my spelling words!"

"Zygapophysis, …It's an arch in the vertebra." Suzuka stared. "He didn't make it up."

"Nyah!" The child beamed after sticking out his tongue and pulling down the lower lid of his left eye.

"Alright then." Touya stared. "How about, intracerebellar?''

"Intracerebellar? …I-N-T-R-A-C-E-R-E…B-E-L-L-A-R, intracerebellar."

The former shinobi's eyes widened. "…That's right."

"Holy virgin! The kids like some weird kinda smarty pants." Jin stared.

"Hey Rinku what's the capital of Canada?" Chu demanded.

"Um…Ottawa?"

"It probably is!" The Aussie beamed, clapping the youth on the back.

Jilly sighed, clapping a hand over her forehead. "…So I forgot which one of you is Rinku's qualified role model."

"Oh I think we each bring something unique to the table." Suzuka stared.

"…Be it good or bad influence though is still debatable." The ice master sighed.

**I'm so sorry, for taking forever. I've had a lot of bad luck since I moved with family and job hunting. But, now things are finally starting to go my way. /Knock wood/ Oh and to top it all off I was working on this chapter last night around midnight I was ALMOST done…and suddenly WHAM…I had my first UTI…With the pain I experienced up until 4AM I now know I never wish to have that again…nor would I ever wish that pain on anyone…Hmm now I want to add a chapter to 'Hospital Rush' …might work on that later tonight. So please have some mercy on the pain I've been having and instead of sending cards or flowers send REVIEWS!! They shall make me feel better, along with reviews; you guys and myself can hopefully expect regular updates since I have a routine again with work. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry it's been so long and please, please, please REVIEW!**

**-Siren**

**Oh, and now that I moved to Orlando; anyone in the area going to metrocon or AFO this summer? I'm trying to get Yu Yu Hakusho cosplay group together. E-mail me if you're interested. **


	7. A Friendly Competition?

The ice apparition sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair in frustration. "You know some people would be extremely proud of a child in this situation right now. A boy like Rinku has achieved a great triumph competing here today. We helped couch and prepare him for tonight…in most cultures human and demon we would be cheering him on and offering our support right now." Touya paused to eye his redheaded roommate counting a role of bills. "Not betting on when he's going to choke out of the competition!"

"Hey come on now Toy, I betted he'd make it the final round."

"Yes but you're bad mouthing him to other people to insure your hefty sum, by making them think he's going to flunk out before his first word."

"I have all the confidence in the world for the lad, what it be matter'n if others don't?"

A pupil-less glare was given to the Irish man.

"…I don't be interferi'n with how you make a livi'n!"

"What are you talking about?"

Jin huffed, "Come on Toy, this fight'n aint be us. You know I want the best for laddie. Truce?"

The koori demon sighed, "Truce." He sighed shaking his long time friend's hand. "…But just out of curiosity, what is this 'living' you were talking about? We're both retired from mercenary assignments."

"I met your work at the book place."

"Jin." Touya sighed. "I volunteer at the library once a week, there is no living to be made on zero salary. I'm paid by being surrounded by books and being alone for one day a week."

The elf bit his lip in thought before turning to Touya and inquiring. "…Why do you need to be alone?"

A familiar vain in the cooler man's temple began a dangerous throbbing until a shorter older woman sitting next to him poked it. "Count to ten and shut the hell up. This night isn't about you five ADULTS, and I use the term lightly, problems."

"Yes master Genkai, by the way it was very thoughtful of you to come here with us and support Rinku." The ninja said bowing his head slightly before returning his attention to the stage at the front of the auditorium. "I realize a night at a crowded school hall isn't your idea of fun."

"Nonsense I encourage young people to express themselves in anyway besides training for spiritual tournaments…besides this favors the less destructive aspect of my temple."

"Speaking of destructive." The blue haired samurai spoke up from his seat at the end of the aisle. "When will this blood bath begin?"

"Shishiwaka~" Suzuka elbowed. "It's a children's spelling bee. There for no blood is expected."

"I'm talking about when Rinku wipes the floor with that smart mouthed little pisser of Carol's." The tengu grinned letting an evil cackle slip out.

"This isn't going to be pleasant." The blonde inventor sighed. "Well at least young Rinku will look fabulous in the clothes I got him." Suzuka boasted proudly.

"Thanks again for fitt'n the bill for that mate." Chu grinned clapping the blonde on the back. "Didn't know you had a nice side like that!"

"I resent that!" The beautiful man announced. "I am always committed to helping the non-beautiful become better, though as long as they don't expect miracles, at becoming as fabulous as I 'The Beautiful Suzuka'!"

"And queue the laugh." Touya muttered from his seat where he was now nose deep in a program."

"Ahahahaha~"

"And now he be stick'n his nose in the air." Jin whispered.

Indeed the blonde elevated his head so his pointed breathing aid was skywards.

"Let this be a lesson that beauty and originality are two different things." Genkai added shaking her head, now second-guessing her invitation that night.

"As I was saying." The inventor returned to his original topic, as though his ego rant had never taken place. "It was my pleasure to take Rinku shopping. Every man regardless of age, including the hideously elderly, should own at least ONE fabulous outfit for his triumphant moment! Which reminds me Chu…when I was looking through your closet to find a tie for Rinku I couldn't help notice every single on of your outfits contains…leather? Is that really all you wear?"

Everyone stopped for a moment to eye the Aussie. It was true the drunken fighter was not one for fancy dress. Not many of the demons were expect for two anonyms vain men. However, that night most everyone had dressed a tad better for Rinku's performance…except for Chu who remained in his usual leather 'Sheila Catching' outfit.

"Hey now mates, don't be thinking my dress has anything to do with me support'n the little mate any less. Besides," He grinned reaching under his seat. "I outrank everyone in this whole place when it be com'n to cheering the kid on." With that the purple haired man raised his hand revealing a giant orange foam finger. "GO GET HIM KID!"

Meanwhile back stage…

"That does not sound good." Rinku muttered adjusting his tie. Hopefully the guys wouldn't start a riot in the audience…at least on purpose. Oh who was he kidding, by nine the cops would probably be taking his entire household away.

"Don't be nervous." Jilly smiled. "You're going to do just fine."

"I'm not nervous." Rinku smiled. "It's just my clothes…they itch." The yo-yo child frowned scratching under the stiff sports coat, and giving a tug on his kaki pants.

"You look very handsome." Ms. Jilly smiled adjusting his tie. "…By the way Rinku. Your hair looks very…unique."

"Suzuka did it." Rinku frowned trying to get his gelled locks to stay down instead of pointing straight up, like his blonde stylists.

"That explains that." The apparition sighed, walking away to check on her other pupils.

"Rinku!" an eager voice cried from behind him.

"Eddy!"

The two youths smiled greeting each other. "What are you doing here?" The human asked.

"I'm in the spelling bee. My tutor Ms. Jilly entered me along with some other home schooled kids."

"I'm in it too! With the other schools! …Man I miss hanging out with you. Maybe we can do something together after I win."

"That'd be great, maybe the guys will drive us to- wait you win? What makes you think you'll win?"

"Well I came in second in the last two competitions, and the winner isn't eligible anymore because of his age. So naturally, I'll win this year." Eddy smiled.

"I hate to rock your boat." Rinku laughed. "But it looks like your second place record is going to keep in tact. I can out spell anyone. I even beat Touya on a few words when he was helping me, and he's probably the smartest guy I know!"

"Big deal! My mom told me that foreigners are a lot dumber when it comes to academics. No wonder you beat him."

The young brunette's eyes widen before he let out a small growl. "Take that back!"

"Why?" Eddy blinked.

"We de-foreigners are just as smart as you, or your stupid mother. In fact most of the foreigners I know could outwit her if they were drunk in the gutter after too many ogre shots!"

"Ogre shots? What is that some stupid energy drink from New Zealand, like that weird guy who raised you?"

"Chu is originally from Australia you dumb ass, and is part Aborigine. A race of people who know more about this world than you would even bother to learn in a lifetime!"

"Eddy." A gray haired teacher called from across the room. "It's nearly time to start, please join the rest of your class."

The human child cast a glare at the demon. "Try not to feel to bad when I beat you, by the way, what happened to your hair. You look like you stuck one of your dumb yo-yos in an electric socket."

Aquamarine eyes widened, that was below the belt. "You thought my yo-yos were awesome!"

"Yeah they were cool tricks five years ago! Anyone can do what the stuff you do now." Eddy sneered before joining his class and preparing to enter the main stage.

The star marked child growled trying desperately to control his energy levels as he fingered the mentioned yo-yo in his pocket. "Is that so, Eddy? Well then, this means war."

**Oh my god! It's been so long since I updated, I apologize. I've been going through a lot of emotional ups and mostly downs these past few months. I actually had to move back in with my parents temporarily to coup, but my therapist says I can do all the writing I want since it's an outlet for stress! Whoo-hoo! So here me out and be patient with chapters, I promised myself I would sit down and try to put at least one chapter a week or more for my fanfics. So everyone enjoy this chapter and REVIEW, I need the confidence right now trust me. P.S. I own nothing. Happy Holidays! Next time the Spelling Bee!**


	8. And the blood bath begins

The auditorium fell into a hush as the curtains on the stage drew back revealing a group of twenty-five children seated in brown folding chairs. A woman well into her sixties stood at the front of the stage smiling and waiting for the final whispers to die down before beginning her speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to our 17th annual city spelling bee!"

A wave of quiet applause filled the air followed by the loud ranting from the center row where a few apparitions sat.

"GO RINKU!!!"

"KICK HIS ASS LITTLE BUDDY!"

"Attention!" The woman called. "Please, before we begin. I would like to state the rules. If a student misspells the word they are disqualified. However when we get down to our final two spellers if one student should miss the word they are not disqualified until the next speller has had a turn…if he or she should also spell their word incorrectly then they will both receive another turn, so on and so forth until we have a winner. Boys and girls we shall start with Ms. Jillian's home schooled students, Beginning with Rinku."

"Go Rinku!!!" A chorus shouted from the center row including a giant foam finger.

/////////

"Aww man." The brunette boy grumbled, walking up to the microphone in front of the stage.

"Are you ready?" The officiator asked.

The star cheeked child gave a small nod trying to ignore his friends encouragements.

"Rinku your word is: consciousness."

"Consciousness, C-O-N-S-C-I-O-U-S-N-E-S-S, consciousness."

"Correct."

//////////

"Yes." Shishi praised from his seat. "This is in the bag."

"Well it's good for laddie." Jin smiled. "Can you imagine how embarss'n it'd be to be the first bloke up there and misspell your word." He laughed. "But he's smart'er than we give him credit for, that's for sure."

The ice master raised a brow from his seat. "Jin…spell consciousness."

"C-o-n-s-h-e..no s-h-I…s-h-u-t-u-p!" He grinned.

"Witty." The ice master sighed.

"All of you better s-h-u-t-u-p. Before you get us thrown out of here." Genkai sighed, wishing they weren't in a school so she could have her usual 'I'm surrounded by dimwits' cigarette.

"I'm so damn proud of that little bastard I could bust." Chu grinned.

"Shh. Here comes Carol's little spawn." Shishi glared.

"Choke, choke, choke, choke." Jin began chanting quietly, before receiving an elbow from Touya.

"They're just kids." He hissed.

"Eddy, your word is: questionnaire."

"Questionnaire," Eddie said, standing in front of the microphone. "Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-N-A-I-R-E. Questionnaire."

A small curse was muttered by the samurai before directing a glare to the cheering parents on the other side of the auditorium. "Pfft. Rinku's word was harder, much harder."

"You know it's pretty strange hearing you praise Rinku." The blonde observed. "but then again you'd do that to anyone if it served a purpose for you…in this case putting that human woman to shame."

"At least it's a noble cause."

///////////////

"That is correct, Eddy. Next is Katie from Mrs. Adina's class." The officiator announced.

Eddy grinned, giving a quick thumbs up to his family in the audience , before turning around and heading to his seat.

Rinku watched him walk down the aisle throwing a glare his way as Eddie flashed him a crude grin. _'Smug bastard, insulting us. I'll show him just what us 'inferior foreigners' can do.' _The brunette grinned a plan forming in his head.

Round after round continued to go by disqualifying over half the students in the auditorium. When round six came around only five students were left. The apparitions were grinning from ear to ear every time Rinku finished another round triumphant. Chu and Jin were alternating between a series of cheers and trying to encourage the rest of the audience to do the wave.

"Correct Isis. You may take your seat now. Up next is Taki from Mr. Doj's class."

The redheaded girl named Isis skipped down the aisle taking the empty seat next to Rinku. "Hi." She whispered when she sat down.

"Um, Hi." Rinku stared. "Isis, right? Good job."

"Thanks Rinku. You're doing great. I didn't know some of the words you got. But Miss. Jillian did say you were tops."

"Oh you're another student of Miss. Jillian…um…are you a…"

The small girl blinked her brown eyes. "Am I?"

"Um." Rinku gulped. "Never mind." He sighed looking away.

"An apparition?" She smiled, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Rinku blinked leaning on the edge of his chair. "Y-you are?"

"You can't tell?" Isis smiled.

The star marked child squinted his eyes for a moment in the faded presence of her aura he cold barely make out two small cat ears on top of her head. "Wow." He smiled. "I could barely tell from your concealment spell…Is it a potion or talisman?"

"Um..it's this weird pink potion, but it's from a fruit my dad gets from this blonde apparition who lives over in Sparling forest.

"I live in Sparling forest." The boy grinned. "My roommate Suzuka sells concealment stuff and weapons."

"That must be who he gets it from. My family and I live west of the forest; Rushing Lakes area."

"Rushing Lakes? That's only like a thirty minute walk from my house."

"Probably ten if you ran." She smiled. "You should come over sometime…a lot of apparitions live there as well most of them with kids our age."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I haven't heard of any other apparitions living in your area…Do you have many friends close by?"

"Well…not really."

"You should come by this week then." She smiled. "I'll introduce you around."

"Sounds great."

"Rinku, dear." The referee smiled. "It's your turn."

"Oh sorry." Rinku blinked, standing up and walking towards the microphone. "Ready."

////////////////

"What the hell is he doing?" Shishi blinked watching the distracted child walk towards the front of the stage.

"Flirt'in with the pretty little Sheila from the looks of it." Chu grinned, chest puffing out slightly in pride. "That's my boy, a chip of the old block."

"Let's hope it's not too big a piece." Suzuka commented. "You've already taught him it's better to forfeit a match rather than lose the chance of a date."

/////////////

"Your word is…magnificence."

"Magnificence M-A-G-N-I-F-I…"

////////////

The demonic group held their breath, eyes glued to the stage.

"Come on Rinku." Suzuka muttered. "I before E, except after C."

///////////

"C-E..N-C-E. Magnificence."

"That is correct."

////////////

A collective sigh of relief was issued from the center row of the audience. "Way to go Rinku!" Chu shouted, clapping his hands.

"No sweat lad, shake off your doubts your do'in great!" Jin's accented encouragements filtered to the stage.

"I told you." The tengu glared, giving a more modest applause. "Women and competitions don't mix."

Suzuka paused in his clapping to turn disbelieving eyes to his friend. "Shishiwaka…do you ever follow your own advice?"

////////

As two more rounds went by the contest was down to it's last three competitors Rinku, Isis, and Eddy. The three youths had just taken a small break as the stage was rearranged so the only three chairs were left, and lined up single file.

"Looks like it's about to start again." Touya observed.

"I must say I'm impressed." Genkai praised. "I wasn't sure he would be able to get this far."

"He's gonna go farther than that I say." Jin smiled. "I can feel it the lad's gonna win."

"Even if he doesn't." Touya interrupted. "He has a lot to be proud of."

////////////

"And now we begin our next round. We shall start with Ms. Isis."

The redhead gave a nervous smile, giving a look to Rinku."Don't worry. You'll do fine." Rinku grinned.

"I hope." Isis smiled, walking up to the microphone.

"Isis. Your word is…representatives."

"Representatives…R-E-P-R-E-S…E-N-T-A-T…E-V-I-S. Representatives?" She finished nervously.

"I'm sorry Isis. That is incorrect. The correct spelling is R-E-P-R-E-S-E-N-T-A-T-I-V-E-S. Congratulations on making it into third place."

Isis smiled, giving a small curtsy before walking back stage. Passing by Rinku she threw him a small wink before mouthing good luck as she made her way behind the curtains.

"Hmm. One Gaijin down, one more to go." Eddy smiled.

Rinku's eyes widened, quickly he turned his head to face the boy. "What did you call us?"

"A Gaijin. G-A-I-J-I-N, foreigner."

Rinku gritted his teeth together in anger. "You-"

"Eddy. You're up next dear."

"Hmm. I better go win this." Eddy smiled, walking up to the front of the stage.

"Eddy. Your word is…indispensable."

"Indispensable. I-N-D-I-S-P-E-N-S-A-B-L-E. Indispensable."

"Correct."

The boy flashed a smile to the audience and began his short trip back to his seat…another trip however seemed to be in his forecast as the young human's feet began to topple over each other causing the youngster to go ass over tea kettle into the aisle.

The audience was quick to watch in panic as several teachers went to aid the youth. The row containing Rinku's supporters however, was of a mixed reaction.

Shishi kept a firm hand over his mouth before blurting out in laughter. "Now that's grace kid! You're ready for the runway!"

"Shishiwaka~" Suzuka muttered, attempting to scold the samurai, but it was unsuccessful as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face.

"I can't believe you're laughing." Touya hissed. "That kid could have hit his head and really had permanent damage."

"Aye, you sound like a mother hen, Touya. The wee one's fine. It was just an accident." The elf waved.

"Yeah." Touya glared at the stage eyeing Rinku carefully. "An accident."

////////

Back on the stage Rinku gave a mild look of surprise as he discreetly tucked his yo-yo back in his pocket. "Gee wiz Eddy! Are you okay?"

The thirteen year old boy gave a glare before standing up and brushing off the teachers. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He fumed, taking his chair with a huff.

"Well, with that little accident over. Let's call back young Rinku to the stage."

Rinku smiled taking his place before giving a nod indicating he was ready.

"Rinku your word is…Fundamentally."

"Fundamentally." He began.

//////////

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now in round fifteen of our spelling bee and it has been a knuckle biting match between Eddy and Rinku these past few rounds. Let's give them a big round of applause."

The parents and friends gladly complied cheering on the last two students.

"I wish that old hag would quit stalling." Shishi grumbled.

"I know what you mean mate." Chu grinned. "I've got ants in my pants over the tension. I know my little buddy can do it!" He cheered, Shaking his fist in the air with a few 'Whoo-whoos'

Rinku grinned, giving a small wave back. The youth had spent the past few rounds enjoying the competition like he had at the last few tournaments. After all it was the rush of the competition, not the win itself that he loved.

"I see that mowhawked oaf still is in denial that you'll win."

On second thought he would really enjoy wiping the floor with that freckled face bastard.

"If Chu's in denial then you must be delirious."

"Hmp. Just don't feel too bad when I beat you. Kay, Rinku?" Eddy smirked.

"Eddy. Your turn dear."

The human boy smiled standing up and heading toward the mike.

"Don't trip this time." Rinku muttered.

"Eddy. Your word is…Correspondence."

"Correspondence. C-O-R-E-S-P-O-N-D-E-N-C-E, correspondence."

Rinku looked up at Eddy wide eyed. _'He forgot the extra R. Didn't he? There are two Rs.'_

//////

Touya watched the stage and smiled. "Eddy's out."

"Indeed." Genkai smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's about time." Shishi grinned. "Now we just have to pray Rinku doesn't blow this opportunity.

/////////

"I'm sorry Eddy but that is incorrect."

Eddy stared at the old woman, disbelief all over his face. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't go too far though Eddy. If Rinku misses this word you both get another turn. Rinku, can you spell correspondence?"

Rinku smiled, walking over to stand by Eddy. "Correspondence. C-O-R-_**R**_-E-S-P-O-N-D-E-N-C-E. Correspondence."

//////////////

"Did…did he get it right?" Chu asked, elbowing the samurai next to him.

The tengu paused to slowly turn his head to the Aussie. Shishi opened his mouth about to make a comment about illiteracy, but instead he just smiled. "What do you think?"

**Wow, sorry for going so long without an update guys. Nursing school has kept me busy…and what can I say for some reason when I get sick I am suddenly full of the creative spirit inside me…It must be all the Rx…/downs some more Nyquil/ Anyhow. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're getting to the wrap up point of this story. FINALLY! I'll have completed one for the first time in a while. Please know none of my stores are discontinued…they're merely late on updates…I actually have a few chapters half-written…it's just sometimes I forget and think I've posted them because I know how they're going to turn out…oops? Well anyhow I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Oh and check out my new C2 community dedicated to these guys, 'The Tournament Six' Drop me a line if you wish to add a story or if you'd like to recommend one. If the flu continues I'll be posting hopefully over the holiday weekend…ha…ha…ha…lucky for you guys…bad for me.**

**-Siren**

**Gaijin- A Japanese term the literally means outsider, or non-Japanese, a lot of times it can be used with negative connotation. **

**All of these word are from the 2009 ninth grade spelling requirements…I put Eddy at about 12 ½ -13...and Rinku of course only LOOKS about that age in this timeline. I own nothing except for the plot in my head and a few OC's. **


	9. One door opens, another window breaks

"Another round of ice-cream for the house!" Jin ordered.

"And another toast to Rinku! The best speller in the world!" Chu bellowed holding up his beer to his kid's honor.

The boy grinned over his chocolate filled bowl. "Nah, in the universe!" He corrected, holding up his spoon.

After the tournament the group had filed out the door and headed over to a 24 hour diner to feast on ice-cream sundaes and banana splits in Rinku's honor. His fellow apparitions were in the same spirits' as him along with a gut full of sugar, and a drugging high from the child's victory.

"OH did you see?" Shishi giggled, over his drink. "The LOOK on Carol's face when her kid screwed up the word!"

"She looked like someone done near pulled her skirt down on a cold day without under panties!" Jin laughed, nearly choking on his spoonful of nuts and strawberry syrup.

"You have a way with words Jin." Touya commented from his milkshake. "But regardless. We're very proud of you Rinku. You can certainly take pride in your victory tonight."

"Both of your spelling, and swooning techniques." Suzuka commented, nudging the youth.

"W-what are you talking about." Rinku ducked, suddenly finding the melting whipped cream very interesting.

"Oh, we saw you flirt'n with the lassie now!" Jin accused. "The pretty little red-headed kitty!"

"You-" The brunette stared at the group. "You could tell she wasn't human from the audience?"

"At first I didn't recognize her." Suzuka smiled. "That concealment potion I make is tops. But once I saw her parents, my frequent customers, over in the aisle across from us. I realized it was Isis. I didn't know she was one of Jillian's student's though…You know I probably should have introduced you two earlier. It's much safer to have you play with apparition children then take the risk of being around someone like Eddy."

"Now you tell me!" Rinku sighed. "Isis told me about a group of other demons that live over in Rushing Lakes area or something. And I know it's not far from the house! Jeez! Still anything's better than hanging out with Eddy."

"What's that all about mate?" Chu inquired. "Despite the whole spell thing and Shishi's big mouth. I thought you two were still buddy-buddy?"

The samurai growled. "It's not my fault, the bitchy woman doesn't know her place!"

"Anyway!" The ice shinobi interrupted, "I didn't think you'd let competition and other individuals get in the way of your friendship."

"It's not like that." Rinku shrugged. "I talked to Eddy before the spelling bee began and…we disagreed on the his views of 'foreigners'"

"I was wondering about that little yo-yo trip incident." Touya muttered to himself.

"Human ignorance. They're all stuck up." Shishi waved.

"You can't be go 'in and stereotyping there Shishi." Jin pointed. "Ye do it too. It's just how things be, sometimes. I am sorry that your bud be do 'in that Rinku. But at least with that kitty-lass you made a new friend!"

"Ya broke even pal, and I'm proud of you." The purple haired demon grinned clapping him on the back.

"Yes, considering that's better than Chu ever did at any casino." The inventor muttered.

* * *

"Eeanie Meanie, Mighty, Moe! Raizen killed a tiger with his toe! When Yomi hollered he let him go! Me Mather taught me to eat the very best thumbs and this is…IT!" Isis smiled pointing to Rinku, for a brief second before running into the woods.

"I'll get you!" Rinku called chasing the cat-morph deeper into the forest.

Less than a week after the bee, Suzuka had taken the youth to Rushing Lakes while he sold concealment items to the few apparition families he knew. Within a few hours Isis had introduced Rinku to some of the other apparitions their age ranging from 60-150 years of age. Apparently the fallen barrier from Enki's reign had brought a few demon families to the human realm for a chance to raise their young in a safer environment. Or the Light as Touya and Jin frequently called it.

After a few visits nearly everyday Isis had started coming over to Rinku's home to play. Though he mostly introduced her to human videogames, and sports he had learned from Yusuke they mainly played or spared outside. Though his home was not as secluded as hers Rinku and the other demons still had a pretty wide range of woods to protect them…on most days.

Feeling so free and spirited the youths had become very swept up in their activities. Isis' concealment potion had worn off almost an hour ago, and the two were beginning to play like most youthful apparitions. Summoning his spirit energy, Rinku pulled out his yo-yo's and began using them to cut down the branches in his way. He grinned his mind focusing on Isis' energy ready to catch her around the next bend.

The red-head grinned smiling at his move. She could run, but she could also dodge! Jumping and using her claws she climbed into the nearest oak, dodging the star-child's toy.

"Hey no fair!" Rinku called, digging his heels into the ground in order to make a quick stop. As all his concentration fell to his feet, his hands lost control sending one of his yo-yo's out into the woods. "Uh-oh!" He paused, watching his weapon fly off into the thicket.

"Don't worry." The girl assured climbing down the trunk. "We'll find it."

The two took off in the direction of the yo-yo, even crawling on the ground and looking under bushes.

"Uh Rinku." Isis began coming out of a particular clearing.

"Yeah?"

"…I found it." She whispered, almost sounding afraid.

Raising a brow the boy followed his friend into the area she had previously been in. There on the ground laid Rinku's missing yo-yo right next to the bloody forehead of his unconscious neighbor Eddy.

**A bit short, but it's a transition into the next VERY past due chapter. Sorry for the lack of activity, but things have been…busy. I wont go into details. I hope you all enjoyed, please review, and remember I own nothing but the plot I came up with at the asylum.**


	10. A little accident

"Maybe we could just say we found him this way?" Rinku tried looking at the body.

Isis 'hmmmed' as if considering the idea, before leaning down to poke near the bleeding temple. "Nah, your energy is leaking from the wound."

"Crap." He muttered, crossing his arms. Ever since they had discovered the body of Eddy after his 'accidental' run in with the yo-yo, the two youths had been deliberating on how to deal with the situation.

"Rinku." The redhead said, biting her lip. "I think we should take him back to your house."

The boy winced, not looking forward to explaining the situation to the older demons.

Rinku quietly opened the back door, peering inside. "Chu?" He called out to the empty kitchen. Cautiously the brunette walked further into the room, before spying a note on the kitchen table. Picking up the parchment he quickly scanned the writing.

_Rinku,_

_We all went into town to go grocery shopping, don't worry we'll get your Frankenberries. Be back later._

_-Suzuka_

Letting out a sigh, Rinku walked back outside.

"All clear, Isis." He smiled, walking around towards Eddy's body, and grabbing his legs. The cat-girl smiled, taking the arms as the two carried the human into the house and upstairs to Rinku's bedroom.

"He's pretty heavy for a human." The girl frowned, as they set him on Rinku's bed. "Whoa." She stared, looking at the set of medals on the boy's dresser top. "Are these yours?"

"Oh yeah." The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, the first is from participating in the Dark Tournament, and the other two are for different levels I made it to in the Makai tournament."

"I had no idea." She stared. "You really are strong."

"Uh-huh!" He boasted, before modesty caught up with him. "Er-well."

Isis started to giggle before Rinku joined in. "Oh geez, Eddy." He suddenly remembered, looking at the boy on his bed.

"What should we do?" The girl asked. "He needs first aid."

"Oh right," The boy said, recalling the mass of potions Suzuka kept in his room. "I'll be right back." He said, dashing down the hall to the blonde's room.

Opening the door to the 'rainbow room' he walked past the inventor's craft table covered in various construction paper and fabric. "Weirdo." He mumbled, heading to the chemistry shelf.

"Which one?" He pondered looking, at the various colored beakers. He recalled, Suzuka using a yellow colored potion whenever someone in their home would circum to injury. The problem was there were several different yellow beakers all unlabeled. "I guess this one." He said, choosing the one from the middle, before heading back to his room.

"Here we go." He said, uncorking the container as he entered his room.

"Will that work?" Isis asked.

"Trust me he'll be feeling better in no time."

"487 credits for a week's worth of groceries." Touya sighed, opening the back door and carrying in two brown grocery bags. "And not one single vegetable."

"But we did get the pudding pops." Jin reminded, following the man and setting the bags down on the table.

"But of course." The ice apparition mumbled, as the others came into the house arms full of groceries. Chu's case especially his load containing two cases of Foster's beer. "Rinku!" The Aussie called, "Come give us a hand with these mate!"

Upstairs the two youths quickly turned to face each other. They had just given Eddy the potion and so far he was still unconscious.

"What now? Do we tell them, what happened?"

"No!" Rinku panicked at the girls' suggestion. "Let's just wait for him to wake up, that potion takes about thirty minutes to work." He recalled.

Nodding Isis grabbed his hand before the two quickly made their way down the stairs into the kitchen. "Hello everyone." She greeted. "Hi." Rinku mumbled, automatically grabbing a grocery bag and unloading it.

"Ah, Ello 'ere, little Sheila." The mow-hawked man greeted. "You two weren't do'in anyth'n naughty upstairs now were ya?" He grinned.

"Chu!" Rinku stared, jaw dropping.

"Now, now." The man smiled. "I was just jok'n."

The older demons chuckled, all continuing to unload the groceries. "So what did you two do today?" Suzuka asked, setting aside a few items to start dinner.

"Played!" The two answered quickly in unison.

The blonde threw them a peculiar look, before going back to his task. Kids always did strange things, as long as it wasn't illegal…or at least anything that could be traced back to them.

"Ya stay'n for dinner lass?" Jin asked.

"Uh." Isis stared, throwing a glance at Rinku. "My mom's expecting me home. We're celebrating our solstice tonight."

"Oh right." Jin nodded. "We need to be pick'n a night soon to be pay'n homage to the Spring. Don't want the fairies mad at us!"

"Right!" The girl nodded, looking at Rinku. "See ya later."

"Yeah, I'll call you." He replied watching her leave. As soon as Eddy's head was better Rinku planned to sneak the boy back to his home and leave him as if nothing had happened. 'That stuff should take effect soon.' He hoped, sub-consciously looking up at the ceiling where his room was located on the next floor.

"Rinku!"

The boy quickly turned to find an irritated looking Shishi. "Uh, yes?"

"I asked, if you would set the table."

"Oh sure!"

After dinner the group had gathered around the living room to watch 'Snatch'. Rinku waited until the dog had started squeaking, before sneaking upstairs to check on his ex-best friend. Opening the door slowly, Rinku expected to find the boy sleeping in his bed. Instead he was greeted by a shocking site.

As the credits rolled on the screen the tournament fighters stretched and began to discuss the media. "I would have lov'ed to be go'in a round with a fellow I'resh boy."

"You did enough of that at your last family reunion." Touya stretched.

"Aye, good times, that be." The wind master smiled.

Shishi ignored the banter ready to turn in so he could get some beauty sleep when an odd sound caught his ear. "What was that?"

"Oh well." Jin stared. "I was say'n when my cous'in Mary got hitched to a limey-"

"No, I could care less for your family's bizarre matrimony. I mean that sound." He clarified.

"What sound?" Touya inquired.

"Shhh." Suzuka interrupted holding up hand. "I hear it too."

The group held their breaths and strained their ears until the sound came again.

"Upstairs." Touya said, standing up.

"It sounds like a cry." Chu frowned, heading upstairs ahead of Touya. "Rinku," He called, reaching the shut door and knocking. "You alright in there, little buddy?"

"Yes!" The youth answered quickly. The other occupants gave the door a disbelieving stare. "What's that noise?" The man asked.

"The TV!"

"Oh." The Aussie shrugged, turning around to leave.

Suzuka blinked, before stopping him. "Chu, Rinku doesn't have a TV in his room."

"Oh for the love of-" Shishi mumbled, before forcing the door open. "What are you doing up here you little…baby?"

"Uhhh." The star-child blinked standing in his room, holding an infant.

"Oh isn't that cute, Rinku's first kidnapping." Touya concluded.

"No, well, am I kidnapper?" The boy pondered.

"What the hell is going on?" The tengu demanded.

Sighing the boy, revealed the events of the day from his sparing with Isis to brining the injured human to his home.

"And then when I came up here during the middle of the movie, Eddy was….little." He tried.

The older demons stood there shocked at Rinku's great cover-up, Jin mostly trying to keep from laughing. "Aye, this takes me back, remember when we kidnapped Biggie's sister Toy! After he stole your-"

"This is not the time Jin." He reprimanded.

"Rinku?" Suzuka asked as calmly as possible. "WHICH potion did you give Eddy?"

"Um, the yellow one in the middle, that you always give us when we're hurt."

Biting the inside of his cheek the blonde tried to control his temper. "Rinku, that wasn't the cure-all potion. That was the serum for the Idunn Box!"

**Sorry it's been a while, but I only have 3 more weeks until graduation! So I've been working hard. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to deliver the next one not too far from now. As usual I own nothing, and as always please review!**


End file.
